Goushi
Goushi (ゴウシ, Goushi) is one of the Third Exorcists, humans who have been genetically altered to be half-human, half-Akuma through the Third Exorcist Program. Appearance Goushi is a large,towering young man with mature features seeming Far Eastern origin. He wears his dark hair in a topknot. Personality Goushi is stoic and silent, frequently letting others talk for him. When the Alma cells started to take over his body, he begged for Lenalee to save him. History Goushi was an orphaned kid. As he was aimlessly wandering he met Kiredori, Link, Tokusa, Madarao and Tewaku of necessity they formed a small group and begged at the various churchesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 26 after some time they were picked up by the Central of the Black Order.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27 Plot Third Exorcists Arc Goushi first appears in the European Branch walking by the training area with fellow Third Exorcists Kiredori and Tokusa while Madarao and Tewaku attend a meeting with North American Branch Head Renny Epstain, European Branch Head Komui Lee and Asian Branch Head Bak Chang.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 65 When a nearby Allen Walker is thrown in a teasing surprise attack by Noise Marie, Allen crashes into Goushi, who immediately responds by throwing Allen aside and slamming him into a pillar. Allen is indignant and dazed until his Pentacle Eye reacts and he sees Goushi's previously human arm has transformed. When Kiredori checks on Goushi, Goushi says that his arm had reacted to Allen's Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 73 Howard Link, who has been acting as Allen's supervisor, steps between Allen and Goushi and demands an explanation, to which Kiredori and Tokusa tell the large man to end his invocation before Madarao comes and lectures him. Goushi complies, and once he does Allen's Eye deactivates.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 75 Tokusa then apologizes to Allen for Goushi, explaining that, as half-Akuma, their arms react negatively to Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 76 Later, when Allen and Lenalee Lee go to the Asian Branch to retrieve fellow Exorcist Yu Kanda for a mission in Istanbul, Goushi accompanies them alongside Tokusa, staying silent as he does.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 94 Later on, when all of the Exorcists and Third Exorcists are dispatched on worldwide missions, Goushi accompanies General Klaud Nine's unit, consisting of Lenalee and Timothy Hearst, to Greece, where they are confronted by Noah Lulu Bell in a dragon form.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 After Alma Karma is awakened, the Alma cells within Goushi's body take over, and as he turns on Lenalee and begs for her help, his body attacks her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 55 Ultimately, Lenalee is forced to kill Goushi, impaling his body on a rock jutting out of the ground.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 200 Powers and Abilities Abilities as a CROW: As a former CROW, Goushi is able to use CROW spell strips. Akuma Arm: Like all Third Exorcists, Goushi's left arm has been imbued with altered Akuma cells, which allows him to invoke an Akuma-like appendage that enables him to cannibalize Akuma. This arm also enhances his strength.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Pages 71-73 Major Battles * Goushi and Kloud's unit VS Lulu Bell * Goushi VS Lenalee Relationships Trivia * Goushi is the tallest human character in the series whose height is known. * Goushi enjoys arm wrestling with Kiredori, he likes sweets and power and dislikes losing and pointless death.Fanbook Gray log References Navigation Category:Third Exorcist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Characters